


Working Hard

by h_itoshi



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tegoshi's a bit of a slut. Surprise.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult to rile up Massu enough to make him jealous and angry, but it's so, so worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Hard

This time when strong arms wrap around him on the dancefloor, Tegoshi doesn't have to turn and look. In fact, he'd know the hands trailing down his stomach everywhere, and he can't help but smile in satisfaction, making a drunk man dancing right before him almost trip and fall. The man is kind of pretty, but Tegoshi doesn't care about anyone anymore, no one but the owner of the hands that now settle on his hips and tug Tegoshi closer.

He smiles innocently as he leans back, relaxing against Massu's strong body and breathes in the cologne that always makes him think of strong muscles and soft brown hair.

“Hi baby?” His voice is sweet against Massu's ear, as if he doesn't know what's going on.

Massu's hands tighten on his hips and it makes Tegoshi's blood sing, and as he glances at Massu's profile, he can see how dark his eyes are, how his jaw is set in irritation. But Massu doesn't speak, only coaxes Tegoshi into dancing with him, hands on Tegoshi's hips controlling his pace and movement and Tegoshi loves it.

It's difficult to rile up Massu enough to make him jealous and angry, but it's so, so worth it. Tegoshi's been writhing his way around the club since they got here, letting strangers run their hands over his body, dance with him and grind against him. He smiles at them and lets his bangs fall in his face, very aware of how innocent and flirty that looks, but it's all his normal repertoire. Massu never cares about that, only sits with his friends and chats and lets Tegoshi do what he wants.

It must have been the kiss, he figures, and tries to hide the smile Massu can't see from this angle anyway. The last man he danced with, a hot guy with strong shoulders and dark bangs, had been very physical with him, almost a little too much, but Tegoshi just kept smiling shyly, enjoying the thrill of not knowing how far it would go. They got close enough to kiss, but Tegoshi never kisses them, it feels wrong; he likes kisses to be something he only shares with Massu. But this man was persistent, and Tegoshi still feels his lips tingle a little at how they lingered so close to the other man's, breath touching his lips as he kept turning away when the other got too close. It's cruel of him to play along when someone clearly wants him, he knows, but it's so hot and exciting that he can't help it.

Only this time, the man eventually tired of his teasing and grabbed Tegoshi's hair to hold him still while he kissed him, hot and hard. It took Tegoshi a few moments to break the kiss, to laugh sweetly and ask for a drink, only to sneak away in the crowd when the man went to get one for him. It's not fair, but he's never claimed to be either.

Tegoshi lays his hands over Massu's on his hips and pushes back against him, pressing his ass right against Massu's crotch, feels his muscular chest against Tegoshi's back and lust surges through his veins.

“Massu...” He mumbles, turning his head as he leans back enough to bite at Massu's earlobe. “Fuck me? Please?”

Massu's hands tighten enough for his fingers to dig into Tegoshi's skin, and Tegoshi gasps in response. Massu's never rough with him, not like this, unless he's really upset, and it's _hot_.

“You think you deserve that, do you?” His voice is deep and dark and laced with anger, and Tegoshi shudders, his cock twitching in his pants.

“Please.” He begs again, pressing back against the erection he can feel through Massu's loose pants.

“You're such a slut Yuya.” Massu growls into his skin as he presses plush lips against Tegoshi's neck, and his hands leave his hips in favour of slipping up under his shirt, which has Tegoshi barely stifling his moan. He gets off on all of this, being in public, Massu's dominance and the dirty words spoken in his amazing voice, and he's sure it's obvious how much this turns him on just by looking at his flushed face.

“Yes.” He agrees shamelessly, breathlessly, and lets one of Massu's hands slip far up enough to brush against a nipple. He bites his lip to hide another moan, but he's sure Massu hears it anyway since his mouth is just by his ear. “But I only want you.”

Massu likes hearing that, Tegoshi knows he does, but it's satisfying to feel Massu's smirk against his skin. “Is that so? What do you want me to do to you?”

Tegoshi shivers, glancing at the girl dancing 30 centimetres from him, hoping she doesn't come closer or things will get awkward, but leans even closer to Massu's ear. “Bend me over. Or throw me against a wall, I don't care. Just fuck me, hard and fast, until I can't keep quiet, until I can't think of anything but you and how good you make me feel.”

Massu grabs his wrist then, and spins Tegoshi around, just enough for him to get a glance of Massu's face, dark eyes promising to do everything Tegoshi asked for and more, before he's tugged through the crowd.

He's not surprised when he's shoved into a bathroom stall and finds himself pressed against the door as soon as it's closed, Massu's mouth biting down on his throat before starting to suck. Tegoshi gets two words into his protest about that they have a shoot in two days, but then Massu sucks harder and he twists hands into Massu's hoodie, gasping at the pleasure shooting out from his neck and spreading all over his body.

He's sure there will only be one, and therefore he's surprised when Massu leaves the first mark to take new skin between his lips, but he's not complaining. He's breathing hard and one of his hands move to Massu's hair instead, unable to keep his hands still and his hips from rolling up, looking for friction. Massu's mouth feels so good, hard and soft in all the right ways, and he'd be ashamed of how worked up he is from just a hickey, if he wasn't so worked up.

“Massu...” He says, the word more breath than voice, and Massu pulls back from his neck, leaving Tegoshi shivering as the saliva left on the throbbing mark quickly cools.

“That should clue your boyfriends into how available you are.” Massu growls low in his throat, and Tegoshi moans and tries to tug him closer, wanting to kiss him, touch him, rip off that unshapely hoodie and touch his skin.

But Massu stands still, looking him over with a tiny smirk playing at the corner of his mouth and Tegoshi _wants_ him, right this second.

“Massu please.” He begs, not sure what he begs for, but anything will do.

The smirk blooms out on Massu's lips, and then he untangles Tegoshi's hands from his hair and shirt and orders him to turn around.

Tegoshi does without hesitation, setting his hands against the filthy scribbled door and waits. Massu makes quick work of Tegoshi's belt, and then pauses to dig fingers into Tegoshi's pocket where he finds what he'll need, before shoving his pants down his thighs. The pants are really tight and they don't go further down than his mid-thighs without actual pulling, but Massu doesn't seem to care and Tegoshi doesn't either, likes the dirty feeling it adds to still be mostly clothed.

He gasps when one of Massu's hands settle on his hip and the other runs wet fingers against one cheek of his ass, before slipping in between them.

He arches as the first finger presses against his hole and easily slips inside, willing himself to relax faster.

Massu presses up close behind him, mumbling filthy things into his hair about how good Tegoshi looks, how slutty he is and how hard Massu's going to fuck him, and it has him squirming and pushing back against Massu's fingers until there are three of them and he whines in impatience.

He wishes he could turn around and look at Massu, see his face as he pulls his fingers free to stroke lube onto himself, but Massu's got one hand between Tegoshi's shoulderblades to keep him where he is. He forgets about looking the next second, when he feels the head of Massu's cock against his entrance, and he pushes back with a small whine, making a couple of centimetres slip inside. But then Massu's grip on his hip hardens, keeping him still as he pulls out. “Beg me again.”

“Please.” Tegoshi almost sobs in frustration, and he doesn't bother keeping his voice down. “Please fuck me, please.”

Massu sinks inside him with a firm thrust that catches Tegoshi off guard and he nearly falls into the door before tensing his muscles and catching himself, and his moan echoes in the bathroom as Massu fills him up.

Massu stays still for a second, the hand that was between his shoulderblades coming up to cover his mouth instead.

“Quiet.” Massu mumbles against the back of his ear and Tegoshi knows he'll never be able to keep quiet as Massu's other arm circles around his waist and he gives a light first thrust that has Tegoshi scrabbling at the door.

This is what makes it worth making Massu jealous. The way he fucks Tegoshi hard enough that he has to actively hold himself up so his head doesn't hit the door, how he holds him close with a strong arm around his waist and muffles Tegoshi's moans with the other, how he's in complete control and sends currents of pleasure buzzing over Tegoshi's skin with every thrust, every small grunt of pleasure Massu lets out.

Then Massu angles his hips and Tegoshi cries out, his own breath curling against Massu's hand and hits his face as Massu's cock presses against his prostate and turns the currents into shockwaves of pleasure.

Massu laughs against his neck, the breath stirring Tegoshi's hair and takes him even higher, and keeps the angle no matter how much Tegoshi squirms.

Tegoshi's breathing is heavy and he moans on each exhale, more and more heat gathering in his stomach as he clenches around Massu's erection, a little harder every time, but he can't reach down and touch himself without risking to fall forward. Massu seems to feel how close he is, and leans forward to press lips to Tegoshi's neck, his breath hot and heavy and Tegoshi shivers.

“You close Yuya?” Massu purrs and his voice is so deep and amazing that Tegoshi whines, just when the hand covering his mouth is removed and the sound comes out loud.

“Touch yourself.” Massu orders, kisses moving up to Tegoshi's ear. “I'll hold you up.”

Tegoshi groans and quickly tears one hand from the wall to wrap fingers around his dripping erection, trying not to think about what kind of diseases this bathroom stall probably carries, and his mouth falls open as he can finally touch himself.

Massu keeps his promise and tightens his arm around Tegoshi's waist, Tegoshi's wrist brushing against Massu's clothed arm as he strokes himself, and he's so close his hands are shaking.

He's taken by surprise when there's suddenly fingers against his lower lip, but doesn't hesitate sucking them into his mouth, licking around them like he would lick at Massu's tongue if he could kiss him. The moan Massu lets out just in his ear at the action is what inevitably sends him over the edge, all the stimulation too much and he comes hard, spurting white over his own hand and Massu's arm as he arches with a whimper of pleasure, Massu's fingers falling from his lips.

When he comes down, his legs are trembling and his skin is buzzing all over, and he looks at the scribbled door and tries to regain his breath.

“Massu... Turn me around...” He manages, and Massu complies, pulling out and turning him around, letting him lean against the door and breathe for a second.

Tegoshi groans when he takes in how Massu looks, his dark bangs hanging in sweaty wisps in his eyes, cheeks flushed and eyes glittering, his chest that's still dressed in his hoodie heaves with his breaths and his cock is sticking up from his open pants, hard and dark. Tegoshi grabs Massu's hips and tugs him closer, thinking that all the fangirls are fucking _crazy_ when they think Massu's just cute, because right now he's so hot Tegoshi doesn't know what to do with himself.

Thankfully Massu does, as he grabs Tegoshi's thighs and hoists him up, pushing back inside him and it's all Tegoshi needs, sighing as he grabs onto Massu's shoulders for support. He strokes Massu's hair out of his face and looks at how his features contort in pleasure, almost feeling like he could go again just looking at him.

Massu's face is amazing when he comes, a mask of perfect ecstasy, and Tegoshi relishes in it, in how gorgeous Massu is, how he clutches at him and the way his come rushes hot inside him. Massu presses Tegoshi into the door with all his bodyweight when he comes down from the pleasure, letting his head fall onto Tegoshi's shoulder as he just breathes. Tegoshi pets his hair and waits, even though his pants dig into his thighs uncomfortably and his back kind of hurts. It's worth it.

Eventually Massu lets him down, pulling out in the process, and Tegoshi only winces a little as he feels the come starting to drip down his inner thighs, grabbing for some toilet paper to try and save his jeans from it.

Massu watches him with a smile, and when Tegoshi looks and sees that he's got stains on his pants and a big one on his sleeve, he gives up and instead pulls Massu close to finally kiss him. It's a huge contrast to the rough sex they just had, how Massu's lips slide gently against his and his hands settle softly at Tegoshi's waist. They kiss for a while, soft and sweet kisses that just adds to Tegoshi's contentment, until Massu breaks the kiss.

“I don't like others kissing you.” He says, and it's so simple after all this jealousy that Tegoshi bursts out laughing, but then quickly stops when he hears the bathroom door open, and Massu's eyes widen in surprise before he smiles.

Whoever came in gets into a booth and locks the door behind them, and Tegoshi hurries to pull his pants back up, before leaning in to gently kiss Massu's lips again. “I don't, either.”

  
  


~*~  
  


  
  


 


End file.
